Red
by Ademonmeetsanangel
Summary: 'No one will ever get hurt because of my weakness again. No longer will I hurt my family. It's finally over.' WARNING SUICIDE/TRIGGERS Gale/GajeelXLevy and albis/AlzackXBisca


Levy heard the mighty bellow of a dying dragon and immediately recognised the roar. It came from none other than the love of her life. "GAJEEL!" She screamed out and fell to her knees right in the middle of the battle field knowing that her love had just died taking her heart with him.

She removed the headband Gajeel had tied around her head before the battle begun. It was his promise to her that he would return to her. No matter what. 'He lied to me' Levy thought bitterly as she held onto the headband tighter wept uncontrollably. Completely oblivious to her surroundings.

"Alzack!" Levy gasped in surprise as she saw him come in between her and the magic billet the enemy had just shot at her. The bullet hit Alzack right in the chest.

"Alzack!? Alzack stay with me!" Levy yelled as she tried to keep him awake. "L-Levy...*cough* *cough* tell them... I love them! *cough* and that... *pant* I'm sorry." "No, no, no, no, no. NO! Don't do this. Don't leave us! Come on Alzack your family needs you!" Levy desperately tried to save him she put pressure on the wound she tried calling for help but no one was around. And her best efforts just weren't enough and Alzack died in her arms. Eyes unfocused, hands cold to the touch... All Levy could see after that was red. The red of the blood dripping from his wound, the red of the rage she was feeling, and the red of the magic she was emitting.

She let out a cry, that would have put the strongest dragon to shame and lunged at her enemies taking them out one by one. Ripping their throats out with solid script sickle. Levy truly looked like death on that day. Her once cheerful orange outfit now dyed red with the blood of her enemies, her once soft hands now calloused and rough. The saddest part of her change were her once bright and happy eyes now devoid of any emotion, almost as dead as those of her many victims.

The war ended and the fairies had won, but it was at a terrible cost as many of their own had been swallowed up by their own personal demons and many more had been lost during the fight.

Levy watched silently as the 'burial of the fairies' as the town people called it, took place. Each member was given their own burial. It was now Alzacks. She watched as little Azuka asked her Mum where her dad was while Bisca held onto her Daughter and cried silent tears. Levy kept on an emotionless mask throughout the whole ceremony. After the ceremony was over Levy walked up to Bisca and told her the truth of what happened on the battlefield.

"...I'm so sorry Bis..." Levy finished. "No.. No... NO! I don't wanna hear it! If it wasn't for you! If it wasn't for you he would still be here! With me! With Azuka! How dare you think that one measly sorry would fix anything! It should've been you instead. Both Gajeel and Alzack are dead because they protected you! You don't have a family! You don't have a Daughter to look after! It should've been you... it should've been you..." Bisca trailed off. "IT SHOULD'VE BEEN YOU! YOU BITCH!" She screeched and lunged at Levy who just took the punches like a rag doll as the rest of the guild mates tried to pry Bisca off her. "ENOUGH!" Came masters booming voice effectively ending the fight. Bisca got off Levy but not before throwing another punch. Levy spat out blood and got up a little wobbly. " He asked me to tell you that he loves you and that he's sorry. " Levy told Bisca and watched as the woman fell to her knees sobbing loudly. The Master tried to come closer to her but she backed away and headed towards Gajeel's grave.

She knelt down and brushed her hand against the words engraved on the cold stone. A few drops of blood falling from her freshly opened stitches. "You asshole... you promised..." she muttered and then proceeded to punch his grave stone repeatedly, until her knuckles were bleeding. "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU LEFT ME HERE ALL ALONE! WHY! Why! Why..." She cried against his grave. She then picked herself up and proceeded to plod her way home.

She reached the house she shared with Gajeel and was met with a cheery blue and red sign on the side of the door with 'the redfoxes' written on it. She then unlocked the apartment and looked around. 'It still smells like him.' She thought as she walked into their... no her bathroom proceeded to wash her hands but she couldn't quite get the blood off her hands. She scraped and rubbed and repeated until her hands were red and her already torn knuckles bled again turning the water pink.

She searched Gajeel's drawers for something to wear as she often did. She found the shirt he wore on their first date and pulled it on. It was a nice red t-shirt with the words 'badass' on the back and a skull on the front. She then went to the coffee machine, they had purchased due to Gajeel's, surprisingly unknown, insatiable need of coffee. "Gajeel, do you want some..." Levy trailed off knowing no one would answer.

She wept fresh tears at the realisation. She picked up the phone to call Lucy, but stopped as she remembered Bisca's words, "You don't have a family... It should've been you..." they kept ringing in her head.

Levy slowly got up and made her way to the kitchen where she picked up a knife and proceeded to crave 7 words onto her arm and then plunged the bloody knife into her still beating heart.

Red was all she saw, the red from Her over washed hands, the red of Gajeel's shirt and the red of her wound bleeding out onto the floor. Creating a bloody patch on her otherwise pristine white and black tiled floor.

'No one will ever get hurt because of my weakness again. No longer will I hurt my family. It's finally over.' She thought as darkness took over.

~~The Next Morning~~

"That's it! I'm coming in!" Erza called as she slammed Levy's door down, breaking it to pieces. She entered, Lucy at her heels. They immediately smelt a terrible smell they had become well acquainted with during the war. They walked in slowly their hearts not accepting what their brains already knew.

Until they had tangible proof in the form of a 5'2 inches blunette lying dead in a pool of blood, 2 words engraved into her arm, "I'm sorry"


End file.
